musicafandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Eminem/When I'm Gone
Yeah It's my life In my own words I guess Have you ever loved someone so much you'd give an arm for? Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for! When they know they're your heart And you know you were their armor And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you And everything you stand for turns on you, despite's you? What happens when you become the main source of a pain? Daddy, look what I made, dad's gotta go catch a plane! Daddy, where's mommy? I can't find mommy, where is she? I don't know, go play, Hailie, baby, your daddy's busy Daddy's writing this song, the song ain't gon' right itself I'll give you one underdog and you gotta swing by yourself Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her And put hands on her mother who's a spittin' image of her That's Slim Shady, yeah, baby, Slim Shady's crazy Shady made me, but tonight shady's rock-a-bye baby And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that, I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing So, baby, don't feel no pain just smile back And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that, I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing So, baby, don't feel no pain just smile back I keep havin' this dream I'm pushing Hailie on the swing She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing You're makin' mommy cry Why, why is mommy cryin'? Baby, daddy ain't leavin' no more Daddy you're liyng, you always say that You always say this is the last time But you ain't leavin' no more, daddy, you're mine She's piling boxes in front of the door tryin' to block it Daddy, please, daddy, don't leave, daddy, no, stop it! Goes in the pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket It's got a picture, this'll keep you safe daddy take it wit' ya I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror These fuckin' walls must be talkin', 'cause man I can hear 'em They're sayin' you got one more chance to do right, and it's tonight Now go out there, and show 'em that you love 'em 'fore it's too late And just as I go to walk outta my bedroom door it turns to a stage They're gone, and the spotlight is on, and i'm singing And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing So, baby, don't feel no pain just smile back And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing So, baby, don't feel no pain just smile back Sixty thousand people, are jumpin' out they seat The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet I take a bow, and thank you all for comin' out They're screamin' so loud, I take one last look at the crowd I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing Daddy, it's me, help mommy her wrists are bleedin' But, baby we're in Sweeden, how did you get to Sweeden? I followed you, daddy You told me that you weren't leavin' You lied to me, dad, and now you made mommy sad And I bought you this coin, it says "number 1 dad" That's all I wanted, I just wanna give you this coin I get the point, fine! me and mommy are going But, baby, wait! It's too late, dad, you made your choice Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us That's what they want, they want you Marshall They keep, screamin' your name It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill Yeah, I bet ya you will You rap about it, yeah, word, can't keep it real I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see How could it be, that the curtain is closin' on me? I turn around, find that gun on the ground, cock it Put it to my brain, scream "Die Shady" and pop it The sky darkens, my life flashes The plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin' There's birds singin, it's spring and, Hailie's outside swingin' I walked right up to Kim and kiss her, tell her I missed her Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister, almost as if to say And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing So, baby, don't feel no pain just smile back And when I'm gone just carry on don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing So, baby, don't feel no pain just smile back de:When I'm Gone (Eminem-Lied) Categoria:Hip Hop Categoria:Rap Categoria:Eminem Categoria:Singles Categoria:Singles de 2005